Fishing of various types is a popular and widespread activity. Two (2) of the most common methods for individuals to engage in fishing are by use of conventional fishing rods, and by use of large nets for capturing fishing. While rods are easily usable by an individual due to the fact that they are intended to target single fish, nets are adapted for entrapping multiple fish at the same time.
Due to the large and flaccid nature of nets, it is difficult for an individual user to cast nets properly. The process of attempting to throw a net often results in folded, tangled, or otherwise unsuitable configurations which diminish the utility of the net. Proper use of the net dictates that the net should be fully spread out and opened for maximum fish capturing capabilities. Many users result to unsatisfactory methods such as using their mouths to hold the net open during the throwing process. This method and other similar methods are obviously unsanitary and inconsistent.
Various attempts have been made to provide device which aid an individual in the casting of a fishing net. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,061, issued in the name of Stepp, describes a casting net holding device which comprises a harness and fastening means for a portion of net prior to throwing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,012, issued in the name of Ardern, describes a cast net throwing device which comprises a means for removable attachment to a net and a gripping means which aids a user in imparting a rotational motion to the net during casting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,972, issued in the name of Prokaski, describes a device which assists a user in the throwing of a cast net. The Prokaski device comprises a disk shaped structure which holds open the center part of a net and provides a weighting means in order to assist a user in the propelling and subsequent spreading of a fishing net.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are cumbersome or uncomfortable to use. Also, many such devices increase the amount of time required during the casting process. Furthermore, many such devices are not easily retrievable or otherwise not quickly reusable for multiple casting operations. In addition, many such devices inhibit the functionality of the net after casting. Accordingly, there exists a need for a fishing net casting aid without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.